


A Funny Thing Happened on the Coal Hill Forum

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Barbara Wright has questions; will the internet have answers?Pairing: Ian Chesterton/Barbara WrightPrompt:  AU - Meeting onlineBeta by imaginary_golux





	A Funny Thing Happened on the Coal Hill Forum

Barbara Wright was not so proud as to refuse to seek help when help she needed, and so found herself scrolling through the Coal Hill Academy online forums, past “Clarification on fraternization rules -- asking for a friend” posted by d.pink@coalhill.ac.uk, past “Problem student discussion: Courtney Woods edition” posted by c.oswald@coalhill.ac.uk, to “Problem student discussion: non-Courtney Woods edition”

Here goes nothing, she thought, and began to type.

b.wright@coalhill.ac.uk: Kind of a strange question, but what should I do with a student who has an unusual level of knowledge?

i.chesterton@coalhill.ac.uk: advanced classes? We have an excellent partnership with UCL

b.wright@coalhill.ac.uk: no--a few months ago we were talking about Britain’s place in the EU and she seemed very confused for most of the discussion. Then I _swear_ she said ‘oh, of course, Brexit hasn’t happened yet’ under her breath

i.chesterton@coalhill.ac.uk: Is that Susan Foreman you’re talking about? Because she does have an instinctive ability in the sciences. To the point where she’ll say something in class and I don’t know if it’s brilliant or complete garbage and she looks at me like it’s the most elementary thing in the world.

Barbara stared at her screen for a moment. So sure had she been that she was merely hallucinating whatever was troubling her about Susan that to see it reinforced was an unnerving shock. She checked the staff directory; ah, Ian Chesterton. She recognized his face from various all-staff meetings, though they hadn’t exchanged more than a few words. And she knew him vaguely by reputation: sturdy, dependable, no-nonsense. If _he_ thought something was odd about young Miss Foreman then there was a mystery, sure enough.

b.wright@coalhill.ac.uk: So it’s not just me! Thank goodness. What does one even do in this situation?

i.chesterton@coalhill.ac.uk: Is there someone we can talk to about her? I’ve never seen any family members come to school for any of her events.

b.wright@coalhill.ac.uk: I may have done some poking around--her only emergency contact is her grandfather. No phone number, no email--just an address. 76 Totter’s Lane

i.chesterton@coalhill.ac.uk: We could always pay the Foremans a visit

b.wright@coalhill.ac.uk: Alright, what are you doing Thursday evening?

i.chesterton@coalhill.ac.uk: My calendar is clear if you’d care to join me

Barbara blinked at her computer screen. This seemed oddly like a proposition if you took it out of context. Well, she thought, that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, and sent Ian a quick agreement, then went back to scroll through Mr. Pink’s thread on the fraternization rules. Just to be safe. 


End file.
